


ghost of a kiss

by badwolfkaily



Category: Actor RPF, Person of Interest RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah was Amy's first girl kiss and that was all she could think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ghost of a kiss

It’s silly right? To want to think of her in this way. Even though you’re both married and have children. You have your own lives. You just work so well together. Different yet the same. She was the first, the first girl you ever kissed. And yes you did like it. You can still feel the ghost of her lips on yours. And you dream about it almost every night. Like that moment had frozen in time for you and then the chaos and the screaming and crying came after. It feels like it’s been forever since you last saw her. You did stop by and give her your condolences for the loss of her father. She didn’t want to cry in front of you, but you knew better, it’s not like she’s actually Sameen Shaw.

And here she is back in New York City and you haven’t tried to contact her, too much to do, so many lines. Rehearsals. She’s filming her parts, your filming yours and your side projects. But still there is that kiss that haunts you and won’t go away. You shouldn’t be dwelling on it. And the guilt that hits you when you look at your husband and he smiles is just too strong. You’re nearing the part where you’re going to have to act with her again, in fact it's in just a few minutes. Root and Shaw together again. Causing mayhem or whatever is in store for the two them. And you’ve got butterflies in your stomach and you’re waiting on set for her and you blush the moment your eyes make contact. You clear your throat and look away and your lines escape you. And now is not the moment to go all Amy. But Sarah is standing there every bit as Shaw again and it makes your heart beat faster.

No good will come of this and she just smiles at you and cracks a joke about that kiss again like she knew what was on your mind. And you just smile back and you hear the call to places and you're scrambling for Root mode and hoping you don't forget your lines. And more then anything you hope that when this all ends, if you guys get canceled that you won't lose contact with her. You're on opposite sides of the country. Maybe you'll visit her if Joss ever calls you to work on something again in Los Angeles. But for now it's just you and her, Root and Shaw also, and in these moments where it's just the two of you on set you pray that it'll never end and you really hope they wrote a kiss in there somewhere. Because you're sure there's a thing or two you can teach Sarah about leaving an impression with a single kiss.

Please, please, please......


End file.
